AU Olicity one-shots
by LiWrites7
Summary: A series of AU one-shots containing Oliver and Felicity. Set to contain a range of one-shots focusing on different genres. Thank you for reading :)
1. Chapter 1

It was 9am on a beautiful sunny Saturday but Felicity didn't have time to appreciate any of that as she ran around trying to put on her clothes. Her sister had already left her 5 voicemails, one of which was a very strongly worded rant on her lateness and she didn't bother checking the other 4 or the 5 million unread texts she sent.

Why did she agree to this in the first place, oh yes! She was under the influence from a few glasses of wine when Kira phoned her and asked for some help with the kid's fun day she was hosting.

Her phone beeped once more probably another text asking where she was considering she should have been there an hour ago.

Grabbing her phone along with her stuffed up bag and halfway sliding her shoes on, she walked out her apartment, locking it before running down the stairs and into the sight of her neighbour Oliver washing his car.

Shirtless

With bed hair

Oh sweet baby Jesus...

Never before did she ever find the process of washing a car as intriguing as this.

Is this why guys liked seeing females in bikinis wash their car because she could certainly see the appeal now.

Those muscles, those back muscles arching as he worked.

She stood fixated like that for God only knows how long before the blaring sound of another text caused her to jump and almost drop her phone. It was Kira like really! Oliver heard her phone and turned to face her with a big smile on his face, "morning neighbour." he said.

"You're shirtless. I mean morning! Hi hey nice Saturday weather for washing your car." Jesus Christ what was wrong with her mouth. Why was she cursed with this rambling disease why?

He chuckled at her reply only causing her to blush even more, it's time to start moving away. Before he could utter a response she started walking towards her car, "See ya around bye." she yelled out hoping to avoid saying anything that would further get her heated.


	2. Chapter 2

this prompt was taken from otp prompts on tumblr

Check them out if you are looking for any prompts to kickstart your inspo :)

 **Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me

* * *

This was such a bad idea. Felicity thought as she found herself unable to wiggle her way out of a tunnel slide.

So mayber her overzealous ego thought she was the perfect size and able to fit on something clearly meant for kids only. Urgh! She tried to find her phone, even more great her phone had 7 percent battery life left. Felicity cursed herself for not just staying home and eating an unhealthy breakfast.

Choosing the siri option she commanded the phone to call Olivia.

After a couple of rings, the call was picked up and without waiting for a hello, Felicity launched herself into a rapid plea of help with some added sniffling and tear effects. "Okay before you say anything my phones about to die and I really really need your help , I'm at the corner of saxton road and its really urgent and I will owe you. Pretty please come help me." she yelled out before the call cut and her phone died on her.

Thank God for the park being empty this morning. Time was moving at a snails pace as her stomach grumbed.. Really you're stuck and you want to think about food right now she mentally yelled at herself.

" This is your urgent matter." she heard a voice say.

She knew that voice and it certainly was the last voice she wanted to be hearing right now.

"Urgh! What are you doing in a kids playground." she responded to Oliver, Olivia's brother and wholly annoying jerk, hot as hell jerk she might add.

His face came into her line of view with a smirking grin on his face. Could this day get any worse.

" well you did phone me and plead for some help."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. I wished I recorded it now that I think about it." he said as he pulled his phone out and showed her the call logs.

Damn you siri!

"I was calling your sister as a matter of fact, why must yalls names be so closely related!."

"fine then call her." he said smirking.

"I was just about to do that." she said

"with what phone?"

Damn! His smirk seemed to grow as he thouroughly enjoyed the feeling of her needing his help.

"would you just stop smirking and help me." lia huffed out. Not like she had any other options right now.

"why would I as a matter of fact didn't you call me childish once."

Jerk!she glared at him "cause you're a goo.." she couldnt utter the words "good." person she breathed out even more annoyed at her stupid idea of going on this thing.

Oliver was grinning from ear to ear as he gave her a once over. "hmm thank you but be my plus one at my cousin's wedding and I'll help you.. I wont even tell a soul about this."

Felicity laughed, there was no way she was agreeing to this "No way!"

"Fine then, I wonder how long you gotta wait till a parent brings their kid here and finds you.." he says taking baby steps away from her.

Never again was she coming to a playground.. "fine." she said "I'll go with you now would you help me!"

Oliver grinned at her before snapping a picture ." Gotta have some proof of this."


End file.
